Auction
by lonelyrainbow
Summary: prompt fill for the GKM: Rachel participates in a date auction, where members of the school are auctioned off for a night and the money is donated to charity. Quinn bids on her and wins. Rest of the prompt inside! Enjoy!


**Title:** Auction

**Rating:** M, it's more a PWP

**Summary:** Prompt from the glee_kink_meme: Rachel participates in a date auction, where members of the school are auctioned off for a night and the money is donated to charity. Quinn bids on her and wins. She takes Rachel home and eats her out all night. Rachel, although confused because she thought Quinn hated her, loves every minute. Bonus if Quinn has a bidding war with Jacob for Rachel.

**Disclaimer:** I own sadly still nothing *sadface*

**Author's note:** warning like always that english is not my first language. Hope the prompt fill is ok and fits :) Special thanx to Sarah, my lovely friend, who helped me out with a few things :)

**Auction**

The room was dark. Rachel stood flustered on the stage and waited. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The light shined right down on her and she couldn't look far into the audience. Even if she liked to be in the spotlight, this was just awkward. Mister Figgins cleared his throat. "Who wants a date with Rachel Berry? Are there any bids? She can sing at the date and you can go out with her into a restaurant and…" he stopped speaking, when the first hand raised.  
>"Fifty dollars", shouted a male nervous voice.<p>

Quinn sat there and stared at Rachel on the stage. She had a red knee-long dress on, black shiny shoes and her hair was long and wavy around her shoulders. Quinn thought about things, things she had never talked about with anyone. Sometimes she liked Rachel. Sometimes she liked Rachel so much, that she wanted to press her against the bathroom wall to fuck her senseless. But at the end, all she could do was to call her names to let out some of the tension and then get herself off in the privacy of her room at home, where she pictured Rachel again.

Now she was sitting there in the darkness staring at her prey. She snapped out of her musings, when Figgins shouted: "Fifty dollars for Rachel Berry, do I hear more?" The blonde shot her arm up and yelled: "100 dollars" The audience gasped at once at the sudden interruption of the silence. So started a bidding war.

"700 dollars", yelled Jacob Ben Isreal with a quivering voice and looked over to his enemy in the fight over a Rachel Berry date.

"900 dollars" growled a frustrated Quinn now, she knew Jewfro would have a limit and she hoped it would be exhausted soon. The audience was quiet and was watching with excitement. It was like a collective holding of breath.

"One thousand dollars" the boy said and stood up to face Quinn. His knees were wobbly and the grip on the stool was so tight that his knuckles were white.

Quinn smirked. She knew, he was at the end of his limit. He had possibly worked a lot to get so much money. "One thousand and one hundred dollars." she said with a cold and calm voice.

"You won" he whispered and his head fell to his chest. Little sobs shook his body and he ran outside. All looks of the audience were on her and she grinned like a Cheshire cat. She looked over to her prize. Rachel smiled tensely. 'Oh my god, why has she bid on me?' she was confused. Her ach-nemesis had bid on her in an auction for a date. A DATE.

Rachel got even more nervous. What would Quinn want to do with her? Or to her? Rachel's eyes got bigger, when Quinn came closer to get her.

"Hi", Quinn smiled and reached out her hand to help Rachel down from the stage. Weird looks were behind them from glee club members and the rest of the school. No one has ever seen those two together without them screaming or fighting with each other. "Hey", answered Rachel and grabbed the outreached hand. Both left the gym at the side door hand in hand. On the way to the parking lot, Quinn blurted out: "My place or your place?" The blonde was now as nervous as the singer, but she was also horny, which made her a little awkward, because she had already plans in her head and she didn't want to fuck them up.

Rachel's dads had dropped her off that evening at the charity auction, so she had no problem to drive with Quinn. When they both sat in the car, they looked at each other.

"What do you want to do now, Quinn?" Quinn looked at her with a weird expression, as if she were thinking what to say now. "Are your dads home?" Rachel just nodded with tight pressed lips.

"My parents are not home, I think we drive over to my place and then you will see what I have planned." she smirked again and drove of. Rachel had a fluttery feeling in her stomach. She was almost terrified, but there was another feeling. Her heart was beating fast and she knew she was blushing since Quinn got her down from the stage.

Quinn opened the brunettes door, when they arrived and both entered the empty house. Both stood there in the hallway and Quinn got anxious again, what Rachel would say. "Don't you want to go to dinner with me?" Rachel asked curiously and smiled a little. "Well actually, I thought maybe, we could eat here." The blonde locked her now almost black hazel eyes with the brown orbs of the other girl.

"D-d-do you want us to cook something?" The fluttering in her belly got stronger. She made a step backwards, when Quinn got a little closer. One step led to another and suddenly there was a wall behind her. Quinn invaded her personal space and their mouths were inches apart from another.

"I actually thought about eating you" Quinn whispered right in Rachel's ear and smirked. The singers breath hitched in her throat and she held back a little moan. This was not like she imagined this charity date. She was confused over Quinn and also over herself. As she shifted against the wall she noticed her damp panties and the wetness, which trickled slowly down and made them wetter by the second. She had never thought about Quinn in that way. Yes, she thought Quinn was pretty, but more than that? Except of her intelligence and attitude of course. In her eyes Quinn was perfect. The other confusing point was Quinn.

"I thought you hate me?" she breathed out. Her hands were gripping the wall behind her. It was tingling in her fingertips to touch the cheerio in front of her. "I never hated you Rachel" hushed words left Quinn's mouth, right into her ear and it shivered down the brunettes spine. "I'm always so turned on by you. I imagine you, when I try to get off after our fights." Rachel let out a strangled moan. Her heart was racing and she was almost sure that Quinn could hear it. "I wanna taste you, Rachel." whispered Quinn and then their mouths met. Lips worked against each other and tongues collided. Rachel couldn't hold her hands back anymore and the grabbed hard on Quinn's hips to press their bodies closer together. Somehow the blonde managed to get them over to the couch and she let Rachel fall on it. She stood in front of her between her legs and smirked again.

"Dinnertime!" she sang and got down on her knees. To overcome her little insecurity and to be sure that Rachel really was ok, she asked: "You ok with this, Rachel?" She tickled the other girls firm calves with her fingertips and Rachel nodded. She was aroused and her panties were dripping already. She let her head fall back against the cushions and closed her eyes. The feeling of the fingertips wandered higher and her dress vanished up north. The closer Quinn got to her hips the more she slid down the couch and spread her legs. It was driving her crazy already.

When Quinn reached her hips and grabbed the waistband of her black panties she lifted her butt up to make it easier for the other girl. In one swift motion the underwear had disappeared and Quinn stared at her dinner. The pink flesh was glistening with wetness and the musky scent was filling her senses. She kissed her way up from the knees and grabbed the hips to shift Rachel into a better angle. Now Rachel laid there with open legs and the blondes head in between them. "You are so beautiful and delicious" the blonde whispered and nibbled one last time on the singers inner thigh. With the tip of her tongue she slid one time through the moist folds and stopped at the protruding bundle of nerves. Rachel hips jerked up, but Quinn's grip was firm and held her down. She licked over the sensitive clit and got faster. Rachel's moans filled the silent house and Quinn got bolder. She sucked it in, which let the brunette wail out a few curse words. "Oh god, Quiiiiiiinn"

Quinn smirked against the sensitive flesh and wandered lower in her meal. Her appetite was stronger now that she got a taste and she wanted her main course immediately. She licked over the entrance and slick folds. The taste on her tongue made her moan, which send shivers through Rachel, when she heard it.

"Quinn, give me mooore" she groaned out and seconds later Quinn's tongue fucked her heavily and lapped up all fluids she spilled out. Rachel's walls tightened against her muscle and it made the friction even more insane. "I'm so cloooose" she heard Rachel shouting and she instinctively knew what to do. She left the wet hole, sucking in the oversensitive clit and grazed over it with her teeth. There were golden stars behind Rachel's eyelids and the tension in her belly finally subsided. Her hips thrashed against Quinn's hands and Quinn licked up all juices that were left with soft strokes. When Rachel's breathing got slower, Quinn put down her dress to cover her up and sat next to her.

The brunette opened slowly her eyes and looked at the loving eyes of Quinn. "How was your dinner?" she giggled. The blonde made a fake frown and pretend to think hard. "Mmmhh, it was tasty, just missed a little spice" she grinned to the exhausted girl. "Can I try?" Rachel whispered. "Sure" and Quinn leaned over. Both tongues met and grazed over each other. The cheerio noticed her own wetness in her pants. "Tastes good" Rachel whispered against Quinn's swollen lips and her eyes began to twinkle. "What's for dessert?"


End file.
